Kingdom Hearts: Abyss Gate
by Largo the black lion
Summary: The abyss key; the only key blade that can keep anything locked from a key blade. Even the heart of someone can't leave the body that has locked his heart away with this key blade. Nero is the only person who can make an X-blade by himself without the seven and thirteen pieces of light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

IN NO WAY DO I OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES. ALL CREDIT IS GIVE TO THE CREATOR AND DISNEY.

Kingdom Hearts: Abyss gate

_"For one, who bears the mark of a broken crown live, He shall destroy the worlds with the seeker of darkness and reform the X-blade. Then the old war shall renew destroying the cursed one. Then the worlds shall fall soon after, into everlasting darkness."_

_Book of the key blade war pg. 6,211,194_

A lone and quite starry night quietly creeps over a port town near a placid ocean. The town sleeps as the night brings its blanket of sleep over a town that has a few people who work through it. Out on the sea a burly fisherman hauling in a late night catch to sell at the market in the morning. A weather worn mechanic works on a car that refuses to start and only moans and sputters as the engine and dies but he continues to work anyway. An old man leads a team of coal miners covered in grease and soot as they trudge onward to the local tavern after spending the whole day digging in the caves for treasure within the rocks. Some children play in the streets trying to get one last joy of the day as their mother's call them home for the night. The town is lite with only a few dim yellow lights of street lanterns and the candles in some of the houses that sparkle in the town that gives it the illusion of being part of the ocean reflecting the stars in the sky. Far off to the side of the sea port is a clump of homes that have the ports richer families living in it. All of this is watched by a lone teen as he sits on a roof looking upon the dim light port town. Everything can be seen from this young man, with eyes that of which are bluer than the deepest ocean. The teen's attention to the town shifts as he views the stars that twinkle in the night sky, like a thousand fireflies caught in a black veil of the night. He watches with such focus that he is startled when he hears something break in his house. After the sound he hears the familiar sounds of an argument and decides to retreat to his bed. The teen known that he would be in trouble if he was caught up her again. But before he does he sees a thousand shooting stars go by and makes a helpless wish. The teen smiles a bit and laughs at his silly wish and then he retreats to his room through the window. After all is quiet in his house and the town has slumbered into a deep sleep, a door of darkness of such dark and eerie aura opens and a hooded figure in white appears on his roof and looks at the sky. He looks with such awe and something else in his heart, something darker and more malevolent. The cloaked figure turns to the window of the teen to only look for a second and walks back to the door which he had just come out of. "I shall grant your wish, and I hope that you can become the person I want you to be… for me and my master's sake." As the mysterious figure said to him as he turned to the door of darkness with the feeling of determination welling up inside him. The cloaked man silently laughed a madman's laugh and went back to the darkness.

_The day that changed everything_

"Nero? Come on honey wake up or you will be late for school" said my mother as she always does. Just like a robot I get out of bed and look at the clock. "6:15, ugh when will my mom learn that the bus doesn't come for another hour." I said as I rubbed my eyes as I made his way into the bathroom. After going through the same routine I was ready. In a pair of jeans, a comfy long sleeved t-shirt combo with boots I was ready to leave for the bus but my mom stopped him. "Have a good day Nero and don't forget your mantra: you can never move forward if you keep looking back." She said as she gave me a hug and I left through the door. The motto isn't really used for every day purposes I thought but it was nice that she said that every time I left for school. I made my way to the hill top to wait for his bus. Everything had a little fog around it which made it seem like a dream to me still. The air had a crisp chill to it, and with every breath made a small cloud of hot air that disappeared in a second. I enjoyed the serenity of peace that I get before my friends came. This was what people look for in a place that they search for in their entire lives….. Peace. Have always loved the quiet sound of the forest where I lived. To be able to hear nothing but nature was truly a blessing to me. I could feel nothing but calmness and serenity here. I felt….whole. Suddenly I was on the ground and my face in the dirt. "What the hell? What happened?" I asked in a dazzled confusion as I spat dirt from my mouth and wiped my eyes I turned to see who it was. Josh one of my four best friends came from behind and tackled me to the ground. "Come on Nero, you are usually so alert. A little tired today?" said Josh as he helped me back to his feet. "But man you must really be out of it because you look like a zombie dude." Said josh as he rummaged through his satchel to reveal a bottle of water he handed to me. I took it from him and washed my mouth and face off. "Thanks for that josh." I said to him as I gave the bottle back to him. He nodded his head as he put in his headphone to listen to his iPod. We just stood there and I looked at the forest and scenery to think on how me and josh, the two unlikeliest people to be best friends. Josh and I were like toast and jelly; we are inseparable. But it still made me think; Josh was the best quarter back for our school in the last three years but he never really bragged or talked about it. And with his good looks and charm he was the most popular kid in school other than me with my messy black hair and my deep blue eyes and my average body type I was a little more than average. But josh always says that I'm better looking and way smarter than him but I always think that's just him being nice and all. After dusting off my clothes a bit more to get some of the unnoticed dirt our bus came and we headed up the stairs and made our way to our seats in the back of the bus. I always get the window which is fine because I like to look at the forest wiz by in a blur. As I stare out the window I look at a tree and see something move underneath it. Something small and black, almost like a….shadow? But before I could look more the bus went off and I lost sight of it. The shadow thing left my mind and I just stared at the things going past my window.

As we finally make our way to the school I head inside to the lobby to see my other three friends: Tyler, Leon and Anna. They all wave to where Josh and I are standing and I make my way over to them. "What's up guys?" I asked them as I usually do. Everyone talked and I kept quite like I always do. Every day was the same thing. Nothing really changed here besides the faces I see roaming the halls of the mob of high school. Josh and I always made a habit of meeting with our group of friends before we all went to homeroom. Josh was talking away while I listened to my music to drown out the unwanted noise of the populace. I just stood there watching all three of my friends. Tyler and Leon were twins even though they are not related, tall and muscular with brown eyes. They talked about football with josh since they were all part of the football team. And Anna was the artistic one of the group, a fashion expert who knew all the trends and had her camera on her at all times. As for me, the odd ball of the group, I really didn't have a thing. I wasn't good with sports or fashion for that matter. The only thing I exceled at was kendo; A.K.A Japanese martial arts with a sword but our school doesn't have a team for that cause not many people play or study that sport. So I truly don't belong anywhere with anyone, but my friends don't care about that at all. I hear the sound of the homeroom bell and I start walking. "Come on guys. We will be late for homeroom and I don't want to have another detention again." I said to them with a little irritation in my voice. They all groaned a bit but trudge forward to class. Ironically it's me that keeps the group inline to make sure they go to class. As I watch my friends pass me I look in the corner and see something odd, it looked like a…shadow? I was puzzled and shook my head and look back and it was gone once more. _"Damn." _I thought to myself with a curious feeling running all around my head. _"How tired can I be if I keep seeing shadows where none exist?" _I told myself as I followed my group with the thought of the shadow still lingering in my head.

After we went to home room I remembered about the shadow thing_. "That was really weird, maybe I am really tired toady_." I thought to myself with more focus than I thought I should. I looked to josh next to me. "Hey josh. Did you happen to see a weird shadow under that tree this morning?" I asked him with the hope of a yes to confirm that I'm not going crazy. Josh gave me a funny look and laughed a bit. "Come on Nero. How tired can you be dude?" he said as he went to talk with the other players of his team. I just turned my head back forward and started twiddling my thumbs around and around another. I know what I saw and the fact the josh couldn't see it means he wasn't looking, or that I was the only one I could. I leaned to get a book for my first class to see it wasn't there. _"Crap, it is probably in my locker. I'm going to have to run to get it." _I said to myself and so I gathered my stuff and said bye to my friends and headed off for my locker. As I run through the halls I hear the bell ring for first period and I run a little faster. "Aww crap I'm going to be late again, Mr. Marvin is going to have my head on a pike for this if I'm late." I said to myself as I ran through a lobby. I ran past some kids skipping class but then I stopped and I looked back at them, something was off. The whole lobby went dead quiet. And I looked at them closer and saw they weren't moving at all just staying still and I knew it wasn't a prank because one kid was in mid air since he stopped in a mid run. I'm in bewilderment at the sight I see before me. Suddenly I hear footsteps from behind the group of kids and I see a young teen in a white outfit walk out from behind them and walk till he was a few feet away from me. The kid was dressed in a white cloak as I looked closer at him and he had a very weird feel, like something dangerous was near. "Are you the one who did this to everyone?" I asked him in a voice not my own. He tilted his head as a child would while staring at wonder at some object. The youth slowly walked towards me. "I know what it is that your heart desires Nero, I can give it to you if you make a deal with me." Said the youth as he slowly made his way closer to me with every step he took. I could only look at this mysterious person with an odd look. "Okay then. Pray tell what it is that my heart most desires?" I asked this person in a cautious voice as he stopped five steps away from me. The youth leaned forward slightly. "You wish to leave this world behind and seek worlds outside your own. Am I wrong?" said the youth as he suddenly turned around and made his way to the stairs. My whole body froze and I could only stare at him with curiosity and fear. _"How could this random kid know of the wish I made last night?"_ I asked myself and decided to run after the kid to find out.

I found the youth on the roof top looking up at storm clouds coming in fast. I was out of breath and tried to talk but nothing came out. "Lovely night tonight isn't it?" as the youth said as he continued to with calmness as his fierce eyes watch at the clouds above. The flash of lighting streaks across the sky causing them and making loud booms of power and shock. I felt the few trickles of rain come down slowly and then it came in a downpour that would be described as a monsoon. The youth turned to look at me, his eyes a blaze with a fiendish smile streaking across his face like a viper. "All you have to do is take my hand and I can give you the power to show you other worlds Nero…just take my hand and you can leave." Said the youth with a commanding voice as his hand slowly went up to me, tempting me to take it. I went forward and before I took his hand I asked him one question. "You are telling me that I can visit any world I want if I just take your hand?" I asked him and the youth only replied with a smile. I looked at his hand, my mind telling me to stop but my heart telling me to see it were true, and I slowly took it into mine. As soon as our hands met a clap of thunder sounded through the air and I felt a pain go through my chest. I fell to the ground and held my chest tighter as my body began to shake. My mind felt like it was being torn apart by a beast and every part of my body was in agonizing pain. I looked at the youth with anger and fury. "Wh-what have you done to me?" I screamed at him as I clutched my chest tighter as the pain grew. The youth laughed like a madman at me and knelt down so his face hovered over mine. "I did as I promised Nero. I gave you the power…but, like all deals there is a price to be paid for it." Said the youth as he stood up and, with the movement of his hand I saw him open a portal of some kind. "Almost time to see if you survive this or not." I looked at him with confusion but then I felt the most horrifying pain in the world as my chest got tighter. I looked to my chest and I saw 9 pieces of light come out of my chest and fly off to the portal that the youth made. I was in shock at what had happened and then I felt extremely weak and I saw the youth stand over me. "Every power has a price, yours was the fragments of your heart. Enjoy the world in between worlds Nero." Said the youth as a he lifted me up and threw me into the darkness.

I felt myself falling down deeper into darkness and felt its embrace slowly take me. I was scared, scared of what was to become of me and wondering if I would just fade away. I couldn't move at all nor could I speak a word for that matter. All I could do now was let he darkness take me in and fade away. Then I felt a warm feeling appear and saw a tiny bit of light come near my chest. "Nero, don't worry. I won't let you fade into darkness. I'm part of your heart, my name is Luke. Even though I'm a part of you, I have my own personality from all the memories you have made. I don't really have much time so I will give you two things. One is the ability to wield twin sword like keys called key blades, use them to fight the youth who is called Hex who has tricked you to casting out heart. The second is that I will transport you with the power I have left to a place called the Destiny Islands where people can help you. Goodbye Nero and good luck." And with that the fragment went inside me and I felt a little stronger and I realized that I had two swords in my hands. My mind slowly started to become fuzzy as I was losing consensus "Key blades are what they are called huh?" I said as my mind slowly faded in to the darkness of sleep.


	2. From the writer

Largo- Man that took a while to write that story up and I finally decided to put it up online to see what everyone thinks of it.

Nero- yeah, but what if people don't like it? What if they call you a copycat and all?

Largo- *shrugs his shoulders* I don't mind. Hell, everyone on her has something that comes from a game or anime/manga series.

Nero- *nods his head in agreement* well that's true. So anyways what's going to happen to the other guys? You know; Josh, Tyler, Leon and Anna? What's their story?

Largo- I honestly don't know. I had originally wrote them down as fill in characters to give you more of a personality or to add more to you to give the readers a good feel to you. I may write a short story as an add on but for now I'm not sure.

* Josh, Tyler, Leon and Anna start giving me the evil eye*

Largo- hey it's not my fault here. I've worked on this story for about a year and a half and I'm not even 1/16 of the way done. I'm not going to say any more about the story but I will say this. Unlike all the other stories on this site that have kingdom hearts based off them with either Sora, Riku, Roxas as the main lead character. I've decided to have a new character to be in the lead.

*everyone in the fan fiction world starts screaming and chaos starts happening every where.*

Random stranger- BLASPHEMY! Why would you even do or say that?! *throws a book at my head*

Largo- Hey! I thought we agreed no throwing this here. And as for why I did a story with a new lead it was simple. New character= new storyline. Of course the Kingdom Hearts characters we all know and love will be in here along with some other ones I made up but that's the fun part.

Nero- I get it. So when will the next chapter be out?

Largo- I don't know. I already have the chapter done with so I guess I will wait and see if anyone likes the story I have written so far.

Nero- okay, I guess that makes sense. Well I will see you later largo.

Largo- yeah, see you. And I will end this here. Anyone one who reads this I will gladly take any feedback from the story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

_Destiny Islands_

A setting red sun comes over the Destiny Islands as the day ends. The town on the beach slowly becomes quite as everyone heads home, children laugh and giggle as their impatient mothers call them back to the warmth of the home after playing all day. Busy sea farers finish the catch of the day as they pull in the last load of silver fish to sell at the market in the morning. Everyone smiles as they pass on another on the street to head home for the day. Never has it been more peaceful on the islands as it is now. Not too far off from the main island is a slightly smaller one where many children go to play. But tonight it is empty all except for one young women who stands on an island away from the town. A girl with dark red hair and deep ocean blue eyes stands on the beach watching the sky. The warmth of the sun is replaced by the coolness of the ocean breeze and she shivers slightly to the unexpected wind. She still looks to the sky and ocean as if waiting for old friends to come home. She smiles a little to herself as the sea gets darker with every minute "They will be back soon, I just know it." The girl had said as she sat down on the soft white sand, watching the stars come out one by one in the rainbow colored sky. She looks back on the last few days of how her friends had come back from a journey only to be whisked away again and left her back on the island to wait for her. She knows that her friends will always come back to her and she smiles at the thought of it. As she sits thinking about what has transpierced she sees a very bright shooting star go by and stares at it making a wish to have her friends come back safe and sound, but something seems odd about the star and the more she looked at it, the more it seemed to be coming towards her. Suddenly in a blaze of bright blue light the star plummets to the beach and lands only a few yards away and she is launched from her spot like a rag doll. "Oww man that really hurt, just what was that." After the dust settles she goes over to see what it was. The crash had made a mound of sand blocking the object so she had to climb to see what it was only to find a young man in the crater who seemed to be unconscious. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you alive?" the girl was hysterical and went down to see the boy when her foot had snagged on something. She looked to see it was a handle to a sword. Then she looked closer to noticed that the sword was a pair of twin key blades lying next to him. She was curious to know how he got them but she knew that wasn't the time. "HEY! Wake up! Come on I know you're going to make it just open your eyes for me." She asked as she slowly moved him and she noticed that he began moving and started waking up.

Every part of my body was in pain and it felt like I had a burn on my arm but I wasn't too sure since I couldn't open my eyes or move. I winced whenever I tried to move my arms to pick myself up. I just laid there and I thought about Luke and how he had helped me out of that tough spot in the darkness. _"Luke, I won't let your help go to waste. I Will get back my heart fragments and I will go back home. "_ I thought to myself but I was more sacred and concerned than any other feeling because I had no idea where I was. All I knew from what I could tell by my other senses was that I was near water because I heard the waves and that I am lying on sand. _"I must have made to somewhere close to where Luke was sending me to get help. I wonder if anyone saw me falling down on the beach."_ I thought to myself as I just listened to the waves. I then heard a voice in the distance and then felt something brush against me. I was startled to hear a girl asking me questions and lifting me onto her lap. I felt the warmth of her soft skin brush against mine. I was happy, scared and excited all at the same time because someone had found me. Slowly I felt my body start to get some feeling back in some parts of my body and I moved my head a little and I opened my eyes just a bit to see who it was. I was staring at a beautiful girl probably my age maybe 18 or 19. She had dark red hair and blue ocean eyes and a kind smile. I had thought I was looking into the eyes of an angle for a moment then I slowly cracked a smile at her. "Did I make it to the islands?" I asked her in a weak voice but I felt my strength grow weaker and I faded back to the darkness.

The young man went back to sleep and the girl was shocked. _"How could you have survived the fall with those wounds?" _She thought to herself as she held the injured boy in her arms. She looked to the ocean and saw a boat that had moved near the island she slowly put the boy down and ran to it to see if the person would take the teen back to her house. The fisherman who came by agreed and gently lifted the teen into his boat and rowed off. The girl was happy that she had helped the teen but something was bothering her. "That young man, he had a mark on his arm, a broken crown on his shoulder. I wonder what it means?" she asked herself as she got in her own row boat and headed off in the direction of the town to go take care of the teen.

Darkness, Darkness was all I could see in any direction but I continued to move forward anyways. How long have I walked this dark path I wouldn't know? All I knew was I had to keep moving forward to find a way out of the dark. Suddenly I hear a voice, a women crying in the distance. "Hello? Is someone there?" I ask out in the distance towards the darkness of nothing. I listen carefully to any sound that I might hear. "Help me please." Is all I hear and need to go into a full blown sprint to where I need to go towards the women's voice. I look in all directions and see a hole in the ground and I run over to it. As I peer down I see a young women and white on her knees crying. "Hey know there is no need to cry. Come on, get up and I will lift up from there." I say to the young women as I lie on my chest and reach down to her with a helping hand. She stops crying and looks up to me with blue eyes that are red from crying. She slowly gets up and reaches for my hand just within inches from my reach. "Almost there, just a little farther now." I say to her as I inch over the edge to try and get closer to her. Suddenly she is lifted up from the hole by a figure in white. "No! Give her back Hex, damn it!" I scream at the figure with rage and with the knowledge that I can't help her. "If you want her, then come and claim her Nero." Said Hex as he opened up a portal and walked away with her. "Like hell I'm going to let you take her from me you bastard!" I said to him as I run after him but I am stopped in my tracks and can't move. I look to see thorns of black holding my legs down and moving up my body to hold me down. I look up to here with apologetic eyes as she is taken into the portal. "Nero!" is all I hear when she is pulled through the portal and it closes. I look in horror and feel regret knowing I couldn't save her. "I'm going to find you and save you. I will bring you out of the dark I swear it." I yell to the black void as the thorns consume me and drag me down.

I suddenly felt energetic and I woke up in a room and I suddenly sat up. That was a big mistake, every part of my body screamed with pain and I felt like I was going to be sick. I kept myself from passing out again and I looked at my wounds. I was covered in bandages from my head to my upper and lower body and I felt my left arm being really stiff. I pulled the covers out to see a split on my leg but it didn't look to bad. I saw my key blades across from me and I stared at them full with wonder. The one key blade was of pure white with angel wings on the end. Inscribed on the guard was the name Oath Keeper. The other one was as black as ravens wings with bats wings on the end. As well on the guard was the name Oblivion on the key blade. "So it's Oath Keeper and Oblivion huh? That's got a nice ring to it." I said to myself as I slowly pulled my legs over the side of the bed. I noticed a window across the room and I limped over to see outside. I was in a port town just like my own but it was different from mine so I knew I wasn't home. I looked to the people on the streets and smelled the ocean air. I let the sun warmed my face and it brought back memories of home._ "Home….never knew it was going to hurt this much to be away from something I grew up in my whole life. Man I'm and idiot! What was I thinking? I had everything right in front of me and I was too blind to see it." _ I slammed my fist on the window sill and I just leaned on the wall. I thought about my friends and family I had left behind and the pain was too great to remember so I stopped thinking about it. I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see the girl who was on the island yesterday. "It was you?" I asked her in disbelief. "You're the one who rescued me from my fall?" I said while I tried to move towards her but then I suddenly felt pain on my waist and grabbed my side and I fell down. The girl ran over to me and helped me back to my bed. "You dummy, you need to stay in bed or your wounds will open up again." She said to me as she pulled the covers over my legs. As she went over to get a chair to sit down I fixed my position so I was more comfortable. "My name is Nero. What is yours?" I asked her when she sat down. She got a little red in her cheeks and pulled at her skirt a little when I asked her. "My name is Kairi. Well it is nice to meet you Nero." She said as she gave me my key blades back. "So how did you get here anyways and why do you have key blades?" she asked as I took them from her. I could only stare at the key blades on my lap, and think about what I had done. The key blades glistened in the light and looked amazing to me, but they are a constant reminder of what I have done. I could only think of what I caused myself but what was worse is that I kept thinking something bad was happening at home. "I-I don't really want to talk about it right now." I said to her keeping my face down and trying not to make eye contact, I could only look at my key blades. I could tell right away Kairi was not satisfied with the answer but she let it go. "Okay then, if you don't want to talk about it now that's fine. Can you at least tell me about the mark on your arm?" she asked me with a soft and gentle voice. I was puzzled for a second and looked at her. "What mark?" I said and I looked at my arm with bandages and I took them off. After I was done I looked at my arm with shock, from my shoulder to the middle of my arm was a scar like mark but it wasn't a normal scar, the scar was shaped like a broken crown. I could only stare at my arm with anger knowing that Hex was the one responsible for this scar. I suddenly pushed the covers off and grabbed my shirt and some pants Kairi had brought over. "What are you doing?!" she asked me as dressed then limped my way to the door. "You are in no condition to go anywhere with your wounds?" she said as she went over to try and pull me back to the bed. I pulled my hand away from her as she pulled me. "Shut up! This isn't your problem its mine. And I will go and finish it." I turned and said to her with anger. "you have no idea what I have done to my family and home and I'm the only one who can fix it. So just stay out of my way." I say to her and I make my way to leave only to have her turn me around and have my face slapped by her. I just stared at her and rubbed my cheek. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!" I asked her but then she shocked me even more and gave me a hug out of nowhere. I just stood there in shock, this stranger would go this far for me and we have only just met. "It's alright to be vulnerable sometimes, just let it out." She said to me in a gentle voice I could only stand there with disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to act tough, I-I just want to get back home." I said to her, my voice suddenly becoming shaky. But Kairi only hugged me tighter. "Just let it out Nero, let all the pain and suffering out." She said to me and I just started crying on the spot, I couldn't even stand anymore and I fell to the ground, but Kairi never stopped holding me and I cried for the longest time in ages.


End file.
